Naruto: A New Story
by Tsuki-chan34
Summary: A new story line is given for Naruto Uzumaki to venture through. A new girl appears hiding and not knowing many things. Things will change as the Akatsuki are involved and interesting information is found.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto at all. Credit goes to the creators of the manga/anime. I'm not using Sakura in this storyline. Though with my OC, things will be much more interesting.**

3 years ago...

All of the new genin were in the class of Konoha Academy waiting egerly for their new teams. Like usual while everyone was waiting, all the fans girls were talking about a certain guy. Someone very popular among the females. Uchiha Sasuke.

Well one would expect all girls to be like that. Nope not at all. There was Hyuuga Hinata who had a huge crush on Uzumaki Naruto. The jinchuriki of the Nine tails, Kyuubi. Also was the most dislike person in the village.

Yet there was another girl who wasn't really caring what was going on. A late arrival a couple years ago from a small village outside of Konoha. She had short semi wavy redish pink hair. Her eye were of the same color, but only with a slight dark tint. Her skin was pale and had a petite body. Her bangs were slight messy and in her eyes sort of. She wore a pale red t-shirt with purple shorts. Underneath the shorts were some fishnets around her thighs. Her headband was around her waist and to finish it off with blue ninja shoes.

Though no one judge on her appearence. This girl was pretty strong. She came tied with Sasuke in results from everything. All the girls were jealous, so of course they made fun of her or just plain ignored her. Except for a blond hair girl who took a liking from the girl. Yamanaka Ino became friends with her during her first week.

Iruka-sensei walked holding a clipboard with all the teams written on a sheet of paper.

"Alright everyone calm down and take your seats. I'll be giving your teams today, so pay attention." He gave a big smile to everyone as he began saying the teams and the members.

Naruto was almost ready to jump out of his seat curious on who his team was.

"Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi is Naruto Uzumaki..."Iruka said.

Naruto smiled widely, "Yes finally!"

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Naruto stood up pointing at Sasuke. "Why do I have to be with him?!"

Iruka sweat dropped slightly, "Calm down Naruto and take your seat."

Naruto crossed his arms huffing out angerly as his sat back down. Sasuke had his regular expressionless look on not really caring.

"And finally, Tsukiko Yukiko. That is all the teams. Everyone wait here for your sensei's to arrive and get you." Iruka told them before leaving.

Not long after most of the people left except for team 7. Kakashi was late. Not a good first impression to give.

Sasuke sat away from Tsukiko and Naruto gazing out the window while waiting. Naruto had a chalk brush in his hand. He had a prank in mind and couldn't wait to try it on their sensei.

"This is going to be funny. That's what sensei gets for being late." Naruto sneered a bit trying to hold in his laughter.

"Idiot..." Sasuke muttered under his breath watching Naruto now.

Tsukiko tilted her head a bit watching also. "You sure it's going to work?"

Foot steps could be heard in the halls heading towards the door. Naruto jumped off the ladder he was on and went to sit down quickly. The door opened slowly before it was fully opened and the chalk brush fell hitting a silver hair Jonin.

Kakashi had his head popped in,"Sorry I'm late..." He looked down at the chalk brush then at his team. "Meet me on the roof."

With said, he left while Naruto was laughing. Afterwards they all went to the roof.

They shared some information then the next day came. The bell test had been done. Naruto was tricked and tied to the pole yet they all passed all because of Tsukiko not caring about not giving Naruto food.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's note: Just a heads up, in this story Sasuke wasn't able to leave village so he is also a chuunin along with Tsukiko.**

3 years later...

Naruto walked to the village gates after years of training with Jirarya. He changed a lot during the years. He was curious on how Tsukiko and Sasuke are and if they changed at all.

Tsukiko was in the hokage's office practically yelling at Tsunade. She looked really pissed off at the moment.

"What the hell do you mean this was the right time? Maybe a few years a go would of been good too you know!" Tsukiko slamed her hands on the desk giving Tsunade a deadly stare.

Kakashi was in the office too as back up in case Tsukiko would try to blow something up.

Tsunade looked calm staring back at Tsukiko. There was a little spark going on between them.

"I say this better because your much more mature to handle it now then years ago." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest.

Tsukiko's eye twitched slight as she tried her best to contain herself from wanting to fight the Hokage. "Right better now when one I already heard the demon talking to me in my head and two when I figured out my nature is blue fire. To me that's the most stupid excuse ever said in my life!"

A knock came from the door while the two females were having another stare off. Kakashi sighed closing his book and went to open the door instead leaving the two alone.

He opened the door to find a very fimiliar person standing there. Black spiked hair, onyx colored eyes. Emotionless expression. The boy wore a black shirt with a grey opened high neck short sleeve shirt. Green long pants with blue sandals. His regular village clothes.

"Good to see you again Sasuke. I'm guessing you back from that year long mission." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

All Sasuke did was nod in response then walked in to find the fifth Hokage and Tsukiko having now a glare off.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said to the two letting them break out of their glaring fight.

"Welcome back Sasuke. I'm guessing the mission went well." Tsunade said looking at him now ignoring Tsukiko.

Sasuke nodded. Tsukiko huffed a bit then turned walk out of the office. Sasuke raised a eyebrow at her.

"Well I'll be going then Hokage." With that his disappeared then appeared in the streets where Tsukiko was at.

She definiatly changed during the years. Tsukiko did grow more mature and taller. She trained under Tsunade's wing to become a medical as well as improve her own jutsus. Her hair had grown out to mid back which was in a pony-tail at the moment.

Her outfit consists of black short that went up to mid thigh with a pastel red skirt that were cut at the sides to allow her to move more freely during missions. Her shirt was a dark pastel pink v-neck t-shirt. She had black gloves with figures cut off. The right glove had the silver plate with the village symbol on it. In addition she now had a medical pounch attached to the back of her waist and wore black ninja shoes that went mid up mid calf of the leg with a big of heal.

She was more feminized now thanks to Ino's handy fashion knowledge.

Sasuke walked up close to her with his hands in his pockets. "What was that about?"

Tsukiko looked up at him blinking a bit remembering that he can in during the conversation. She looked around a bit seeing there weren't many villagers around.

"Tsunade-sensei finally decided to tell me that I'm a host of a demon that was created by a physo scientist. But it turns out the demon isn't a creation but was called out from Hell and is the spawn of the devil. Which explains why my chakra nature is blue fire." Tsukiko explained to him.

Something caught her eye though. Someone with blond spiked up hair just like her teammate Naruto. What was weird is that that person had an orange jumpsuit.

Wait...That can't be him can it? She thought before dashing off to follow the person.

Sasuke sighed and followed her wondering what was going on. It was a little distracted to hear what she just told him.

"Naruto?" Tsukiko called out to the person. That person must of heard the name and stopped.

"Tsukiko?"

A bright smile flashed before jumping back to the two.

"Sasuke too!"

"Naruto it is you!" Tsukiko smiled and gave a big hug to him happy to see her teammate again.

"Yup the one and only." The jinchurriki said laughing a bit. "It's so good to see my two best friends in the world."

"Don't be so over joyed Naruto. It's only been three years." Sasuke stated.

Naruto made a face at him. "Sooo. It felt longer then three."

Tsukiko giggled a bit at the two. "Well we should have a small party now that team 7 is back together again. Maybe we could go to Ichiraku's?" She knew Naruto would be happy and agree.

"Yeah. Alright. Whatever." Sasuke said. He only did it because Tsukiko suggested it and he had not other plans.

"YEEES!" Naruto exclaimed. "Meet you guys there later then."

Naruto waved at the two before leaving to go tell Tsunade he was back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

At Ichiraku later that evening...

Tsukiko was the first to arrive at Ichiraku's from what it looked like. She wore her regular village clothes now with her hair down. She was wearing a short sleeve red kimono that went down to her knees with regular sandals.

She sat down on a stoll waiting for Naruto and Sasuke.

"No really Sasuke it's true! You have to believe. Pervy Sage showed me so many cool techinques. We have to spar one day and I'll prove it to you. Believe it!" Naruto said as they entered.

"Whatever idiot. Hey Tsukiko." Sasuke sat down next to her on the right side as Naruto sat on the left side of Tsukiko.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. What were you two talking about?" Tsukiko asked them curiously looking at the two.

"Sasuke here doesn't believe me that I got stronger over the years." Naruto pouted a bit.

Tsukiko giggled and shook her head. "You two are so unbelieveable sometimes."

Teuchi walked up to the team with a welcoming smile. "It's good to see you again Naruto. I will give a special dish to you three that Ayame wanted to try out. Your opinions are gladly welcome."

"Thanks old man! It's good to see you also and say hello to Ayame for me." Naruto grinned that face his two friends. "So how have you two been during these past years?"

"I've become a medical-nin thanks to Tsunade-sama's training. Also I finally got the hang of my chakra nature." Tsukiko said happily.

"That's awesome Tsuki-chan!" Naruto gave a big congradulatory hug.

While the three were into different topics as the conversation went, their meals finally came. A new type of combo. It looked like it was made especially just for them. The meal consisted of their favorite things they like to order here. Along the side was vegetables, rice, soy sauce and tofu.

The three grab some chopsticks while thanking the owner. Naruto clapped his hands together practically yelling out "Ittakimasu!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and started eating. Tsukiko smiled and ate also.

An hour later...

"Man that was good ramen!" Naruto leaned back slight patting his stomach all full now. Tsukiko sweat dropped slightly seeing there was five big bowls piled up on his side.

"You haven't changed one bit at all idiot." Sasuke stated as his rested his head on the palm "of his hand.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke holding the new book of Make out Paradise. "Good. All of you are here. I just wanted to tell you three to be at the forest near the training grounds. 6 o'clock sharp. And no breakfest."

Naruto and Tsukiko groaned not liking the fact they had to wake up earlier then usual.

The Next Morning...

Sasuke walked to the spot where they were suppose to meet. Tsukiko and Naruto arrived not long before his arrival.

"I have a huge feeling we're doing the bell test. That was a big deja vu moment don't you agree guys?" Tsukiko yawned after wards.

The boys nodded in agreement. All of them wore their ninja clothes. They all stood there waiting for Kakashi. 20 minutes later.. Yup he was late for sure like the old usual Kakashi.

A couple more moments pass by and finally Kakashi appeared in front of them looking apologetic. He rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry, a cat crossed my path then got lost in the path of the life."

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Tsukiko and Naruto yelled at him. Tsukiko looked much more crankier then all of them combined.

Kakashi waved them off before taking out two bells. "Today we will be the bell test to see how everyone improved. Plus the Hokage kinda told me to give a report about you guys. Though this time I won't be going easy on you at all."

He lifted his forehead protector revealing his three tomoe sharigan. "Let the test begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

Kakashi disappeared in a flash leaving team 7 alone. Naruto was looking around a bit trying to figure out which way to go. Sasuke was thinking of a plan already. Tsukiko already came up with.

"Alright guys. I have a plan. We'll all split up to make Kakashi think we're doing the same as the first time years ago. Naruto would be the best as distraction while me and Sasuke hide somewhere in the trees..." Tsukiko was explaining the plan to them just as Naruto interrupted.

"Wait? Why me Tsuki-chan?" Naruto whined a bit while Tsukiko glared at him slightly which made he shut up so she could continue.

"As I was saying. Me and Sasuke hide in the trees then Naruto you fight Kakashi-sensei. Try to distract him. From that point we all do our best. Remember it's teamwork he's looking for so keep that in mind also." The three nodded then all jumped away into different directions. Naruto was off to find Kakashi as planned.

In the forest, Kakashi was hiding off somewhere waiting for his students to come find him. The sound of wind seemed closed and something shined. Kunais flew towards the grey haired jonin. He quickly dodged them all then turned to find one of his students grinning widely. "Found you sensei!" Naruto dashed towards Kakashi ready to aim a punch. The punched was stopped with one hand by Kakashi with a bored look. "Is that all you got Naruto?" The two continued to fight.

While the two fought, Tsukiko and Sasuke were getting ready for the next part of the plan. The moment had come when Naruto was able to send a rasengan at Kakashi. Sasuke was the first to go when he called out the Chidori. Kakashi was definitly caught off guard by Sasuke and Naruto aiming at him now.

A poof of smoke surrounded where Kakashi stood. When the boys got through, they had hit a log. Tsukiko smirked a bit when she watched what happened. She pulled on her gloves having a feeling he would disappear. "Where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Naruto asked looking around. Sasuke looked around also. "Not up. Not left or right..."

Tsukiko jumped off the tree branch she was down and aimed a big punch towards the ground. "Under!" She yelled a warning to them. They jumped away surprised and looking scared as hell to see Tsukiko punch the ground. Large pieces of boulders where lifting out of the ground. With the boulders shifting, she found a dumbstruck Kakashi sitting there.

"Hello sensei." Tsukiko smiled at him before poofing away in a large amount of smoke then reappeared behind her sensei. Her arm reached out for a bell before Kakashi grabbed it which caused her to growl a bit and was thrown away. She hit a tree not too far off and fell to the ground. "Impressive Tsukiko. Lady Tsunade taught you very well. She grunted slightly getting up slowly.

Later that evening...

The team had made a fire after finally succeding getting the bells. Tsukiko was healing Sasuke and Naruto's wounds now. The battle got brutal afterwards when she got hurt. Sasuke and Naruto had jumped into protective mode and went after Kakashi to get payback for what he apparently did. Kakashi gave up in the end seeing the boys wouldn't stop.

"You guys seriously went over with this test. I can just image how our first mission together will be. Let's see maybe 5 times worse!" Tsukiko was pretty angry with the two. Naruto and Sasuke sat there quietly while she ranted on.

Finishing up with their wounds, she sat back sighing a bit unsure on how she deals with these two idiots. The two looked at her finally then at each other before Naruto spoke. "Sorry Tsuki-chan. We didn't mean to go over board. Can you forgive us?" He had one of those 'you can't-say-no' cute puppy dog looks.

Tsukiko crossed her arms and looked away not saying a word. Naruto nudge Sasuke to try also. He tried his best to kinda look convincing. It was no where near as adorable as Naruto's look. Tsuki opened one eye to see the two. All she could was try and hold in a laugh. Watching these two trying to convice was kinda funny to see even if it didn't work.

"Nope still not working." She got up and walked over to a tree sitting down again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow then got up walking over to her. He crouched down placing one hand next to her head and leaned in really close. Tsukiko could feel his breath on her pale skin. It sent shivers down her spine. "Now, are you going to take our apology or should I do something more to get you to take it?" Sasuke asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

A light pink blush colored her cheeks from the closeness. But she wasn't going to fall for his tricks that would make any other girl swoon and do whatever. "And what is it you want to do then? Huh Sasuke-kun?" She asked not going to give in. He moved in closer while he chuckled,"I think you would know. After all this years, you wouldn't know my punishments?" Sasuke asked once again.

Naruto wasn't liking where this was going. "Oi Sasuke! Knock it off!" A vein already popped out from Tsukiko. "Alright pretty boy, two can play at this game. I'm not falling for any of this." She pushed him back then got up. "I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow." She started walking off in the direction towards the village. Before moving on, she stopped for a brief moment calling out to the two. "By the way, I kinda forgive you guys! Just this once!" Then after she left for the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

The next day Tsukiko had woken up earlier then usual after having a bad dream. After getting ready, she headed over to the hospital to cover a shift for the day. There were some bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Luckily all she had to do all day was paper work. It was something that could help keep her mind alert in a way and not fall asleep.

After her shift, she went on a walk while wearing her red kimono. Her train of thought had distracted her the whole day. _I still need to tell Naruto about the demon. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei already know. Sigh. Maybe if I run into him... Nah... _Tsukiko sighed out loud before jolting up a bit surprised when she heard a familary smirk next to her. She scolled Sasuke who was next to her now.

"Well if it isn't pretty boy. Shouldn't you busy hiding from your fan girls or something? Or maybe finally get yourself a hobby? That's a pretty good opition to take you know." She spat out annoyingly.

"That's no way to treat a comrade like that." Sasuke quickly turned it having a smug look now. "So have you told that baka about you know what?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Tsukiko shook her head. "Well I told him for you after you left yesterday evening."

Tsukiko stopped and turned to him. "YOU WHAT? Why in the name of god would you do that? I rather would of told him myself." She made a fist ready to punch him when ever.

"TSUKI-CHAN!" Well speak of the devil. Naruto was looking for her the whole time since the morning. He stopped running once he reached the two panting a bit. "I-is...it...all...true?" He asked between breaths.

Her eyes showed some sorrow and nodded slowly. Next thing she knew, she was embraced by Naruto. She still had a fist ready and hit Naruto on the head hard. "Let's not make a scene maybe!" Naruto held his head in pain. "OWWWWWWW! That one really hurt."

"Well maybe because this is not the right place to talk about _it_." Tsukiko crossed her arms. Naruto pouted while nodding understanding now.

The three went up to the hokage monument to talk there. No one was really up here so they had lot of privacy then. "So how did a demon get sealed inside you Tsuki-chan?" She scratched her cheek trying to think of a way to explain it.

_Well I was told by Kakashi-sensei that Tsunade-same wanted to talk to me that morning. This was before you two came back home. I entered her office not long after to where I found her looking way more serious then usual._

_I wasn't sure on what I was suppose to expect. At first I thought I was going to be given a mission. Hey don't be so close you two! Give me some space. Humpf... Anyways as I was saying...Where was I? Oh yeah. So I walked up to her desk and waited quietly before she looked up at me._

_The look on her face confused me. "There's something important I need to tell you. The reason I'm telling you now is because this seems like the best time." Tsunade said to me calmly. "Before you were born, there was someone who decided to summon up a demon. This demon had to be sealed up and the best host was you. Not long after you were born, the sealing squad from Konoha came to your small village to seal up that demon in you."_

_"Wait, wait, wait. A demon? So the reason my parents actually died was because of what's inside me. That means I'm also considered a Jincurriki or what?" I questioned her a lot before she stopped me and continued._

_"Your father was part of the sealing squad and your mother helped to make sure you were fine. They were greatful to have you. I'm sorry, but this had to be said." She added. That's when Sasuke came in to find me yelling at her and glare at her for 10 minutes or so._

Tsukiko, Naruto and Sasuke sat there in silence after she finished her story. "So that means you shared the same kind of background that me and teme have." Tsukiko nodded while she stared at the ground. "Hai."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto**

After a while of awkward silence, Tsukiko thought it was time to break it. "You know guys this isn't going to change anything. We've been able to get past many things. Our bonds are still strong right?" She looked at the two after breaking eye contact with the ground. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course! How about you teme?" Sasuke just grunted and looked away.

Tsukiko poked him in the cheek with a slight evil smile. "Was that a yes coming from you Sasu-kun?" She just loved to tease the two boys when she got the chance. Especially when she got a chance to tease Sasuke.

He glared at her when he moved her figure away from his cheek. "So?" She snickered and while Naruto tried to hold in a laugh. "Sasu-kun just admitted it! Did you hear Naruto-kun? It's the first since...well...ever!" Naruto nodded while covering his mouth as little chuckles slipped.

A few seconds later Tsukiko and Naruto started laughing when Sasuke's eye slightly twitch realizing he was being teased once again. He hit Naruto on the head before he gave a some-what like death glare towards Tsukiko. That only caused her to laugh even more while Naruto was in pain now. "Man...you're getting even slower...Or I'm just getting better at finding the best moments to tease you _Sasuke-kun_."

She was only giggling a bit now before the three were interupted by a sudden appearence of a jonin. "Lady Hokage wishes to see you three in her office." They all looked at him with curious looking expressions before he left.

"Oooooo, I hope it's a mission we're getting." Naruto grinned as he got up. Sasuke and Tsukiko got up afterwards and shrugged. "Our first mission back together would be great though." Tsukiko smiled before they left and went to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was dealing with some paper as team 7 walked into the office. She didn't bother to look up since she had heard them walk in. "I have a mission for you guys. I know it's short notice, but this is something you three can handle."

"Yes a mission!" Naruto exclaimed all excited now. Tsunade brought her gaze up to them. "Aiko-heme you may come in now." She said.

A young girl who looked roughtly around the age of 12 came into the room. She had light brown eyes, dirty blond hair that was down mid-back in a braid. Her body was petit and some would guess she would be very fragile. Yet she looked pretty tall for her age. She was wearing a grey summer like kimono.

The team all raised an eyebrow confused now. "Aiko is from a small village not far from the hidden Frost village. From what she has told me, the village had been attacked by a group of strong missing-nin. She is also the princess from there so you guys better treat her well during the journey. I need you guys to get ready then head off as soon as possible today." Tsunade explained to them before leaning back in the chair with her hands on her lap.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked wanting to know the rank. Tsunade sighed,"I'll consider it an A-rank." Tsukiko and Naruto smiled while Sasuke just grunted before they all left.

After getting ready everyone met up at the gates along with Aiko who will be joining them to get back. They all dressed up warmer seeing as the village Aiko was from was part of the Frost village, which meant cold temperatures.

_A few days later..._

"Why are you guys such idiots sometimes? I told you so about the direction her village was at!" Tsukiko was yelling at Sasuke and Naruto for going off in the wrong direction which made the trip go longer then expected. Aiko was laughing a bit while she walked with Tsukiko.

"I just wanted to make sure it was that way or not Tsuki-chan?" Naruto was rubbing his cheek. Earlier he got punch by a very angry Tsukiko. "Last time I'm trusting you with directions..." She mumbled to herself sighing a bit.

What seemed like an entrance came into view. Aiko tugged on Tsukiko's sleeve slightly to get her attention. "That's the entrance of the village."

Walking past the gates, the all looked around to see the remains of what use to be a village. Many houses were burned or crushed. Ash laid around where the burned areas are. There was also dry blood. White snow was stained terribly. One home though looked like no one touched it. Naruto was the first one to notice that home and walked toward. Sasuke followed him while Tsukiko stood there still looking around.

Aiko looked up at her seeing the some what dumbstruck expression. Seeing this brought back some memories of her own small home village after going on a rampage. The damages that were caused were by her only when something took control of her mind. "This is horrible..." That was all she was able to get out before being dragged by Aiko to the untouched house.

Aiko brought them inside the home. "This is where I live. The reason it's still like this is because there were ninja from here who protected my family. There are spare rooms for you guys. I'll go prepare them for you then I'll find some tea to make." She disappeared going into a different direction which is where they had the spare rooms.

Sasuke looked up at Tsukiko who was distracted in a way. "You alright Tsukiko?" She blinked a bit when Naruto was waving his hand in front of her eyes. Looking up at the two, they could see that something was bothering her dispite she was going to say yes as her answer.

Sitting in the living room quietly, Aiko brought out the tea and poured a cup for each of them. Tsukiko watched her a bit before she sat down herself and relaxed slightly.

"Where did everyone go who was in this village. Also can you tell us how your village ended up like this?" Tsukiko asked her. Aiko looked at the three.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto.**

Aiko sat there for a moment looking down staring at her hands. It was quiet in the room for a long time.

"E-everyone who was still alive left to the Frost village. Including my parents." She paused for a moment before continuing. "About three weeks ago, my village was attacked by a group of missing-nin suddenly came out of no where. The ninja from here did their best to get rid of them while villagers tried to escape or hide. Me and my family were able to escape and make it away in time." Aiko was fidgiting a bit before settling down.

"We've been staying here for a week and a half now. While my father was busy with many things, my mother told me to go to Konoha and get help. And that's where you guys come in. You need to find the group and stop them so my home village can be at peace again." A tear fell from her teary eyes.

Naruto nodded understanding the situation and gave a some what serious look. "Don't worry Aiko-heme, we will help you village and stop those guys." He smiled at her reassuringly. Aiko smiled shyly and wiped away her tears. "Thank you Naruto-kun, onee-chan you'll help too right?" Tsukiko smiled gently at her and nodded. "Don't worry, onee-chan will help too and make sure you village is safe. Sasuke here is going to help also."

She gave him a slight glare. Sasuke noticed that she was looking at him. He nodded and closed his eyes. Tsukiko smiled then looked at Aiko. "Want me to help you make something to eat for everyone here?" Aiko smiled and nodded.

They both got up and went to the kitchen. All the ingredients were out and ready. Both of them started make dinner for the four of them.

"Ne onee-chan, do you have a crush on Sasuke-kun?" Aiko asked which made Tsukiko blushed a bit. "Ehhhhh?! Nooo." She was placing the food on the plates while her bangs covered her face slightly to hide her blush.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up and over at the kitchen curious on what was going on in there. Both of them snuck over to the opening staying behind the wall and listened to the conversation.

"Really? It looks like you two really like each other though."

"Noo. We're only friends and that's about it."

"Looks more then that onee-chan. I can tell, I'm not a little girl."

"Fine seeing as you can't be fooled. I have a small crush on him. Don't tell Sasuke though. He has to deal with so many fan girls, I just don't want to be considered one of them. "

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me onee-chan."

Sasuke was very quiet from what he just heard. Naruto looked up at him seeing he was also surprised just as much as he was. They heard some rushing and quickly went back to their spots. Both of them took a long sip of tea while the girls set up the table with the food.

They all ate in silence then cleaned up. Afterwards they got ready for bed. Aiko was in her room, Sasuke and Naruto were sharing one of the two guest bedrooms and Tsukiko had the second one to herself.

Tsukiko stared out the window for a bit before falling asleep. Sasuke and Naruto were still up.

"Well that was really strange to hear what Tsuki-chan said, right Sasuke." Naruto asked seeing that Sasuke was with his back turned to Naruto laying down with his eyes closed. "Sasuke?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto.**

Early in the morning the next day Tsukiko was the first to wake up. She got dressed and went to get some breakfast. She walked into the living room and sat down enjoying the quiet.

Tsukiko decided to get check out the village to see if there was any clues left behind. She placed her cloak on then walked out. The village really did feel abandoned. Walking around, there wasn't much to find yet.

"What'cha doing out here Tsuki-chan?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes from the tiredness. "Hmmm? Oh Naruto-kun. I'm just looking around to see if I can find any clues from the attack." Naruto nodded and went back inside. She continued on looking until she got slightly distracted thinking about last night.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't really say anything at all. That was very unusual for the two. Normally they would of got into a fight when left alone. While she was lost in thoughts, something shining under some burnt wood. Tsukiko walked over to it and bent down to get a better look.

She pushed the wood aside and picked up a strange looking weapon. It looked like a combination between a shuriken and kunai. Tsukiko got up and went back to the house to show Naruto and Sasuke what she found.

"Guys! Look what I found under some burnt wood." She placed the weapon on the table in front of them. They seemed back to themselves. Naruto's cheeks were being pulled on by Sasuke while Naruto was pulling on Sasuke's hair.

"What the hell you two? Can't you just act mature for one mission?" Tsukiko snapped at them with a vein popped out. They both let go of each other and sat normally. Then finally their attention went towards the strange weapon. Sasuke picked it up to examine it. Naruto cocked his head to side slightly also looking at it.

After looking at it Sasuke placed it back down. "I never seen a weapon like this before. It's strange to find something like this." Naruto noted looking at Tsukiko. "Really, I feel like I have. Maybe I read it in a book somewhere." She said looking at it once again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well I have no idea either."

Aiko looked up at Tsukiko,"I have a library here. My father has many books in there. You can go check out the books." Tsukiko smiled and nodded. "Thank you Aiko." Aiko showed her the way to the small library. It was at the north end of the house. There was a hidden door that camoflaged with the wall really well. "Father also made sure that no one outside the village knows about where it is. I find it pretty clever to do that."

She left Tsukiko alone to look at the books to see if she would find anything. Naruto looked at Aiko curiously. "Do you think Tsuki-chan might find something? I really want to kick some bad guy butt right now."

"Calm down you idiot. Until we know where the enemies are located at, the only thing to do is wait." Sasuke hit Naruto with a pillow before laying down on the ground resting his head on his palm. He closed his eyes resting while Naruto crossed his legs trying to find something to do.

_A few hours later..._

Tsukiko bursted into the living room holding a couple of books that had pieces of paper sticking out. "I think I found something!" The card castle Naruto was making fell down making a mess around the table. Tsukiko didn't really care as she placed the books on top of the cards and opened to the marked pages.

Sasuke and Aiko sat down at the table at either side of where Naruto sat. "Alright from what I've read in these books, the weapon I found is a mix for sure between a shuriken and kunai. The name given for it was kuriken. It's origins is in a village near the Hidden Iron village. In this village, many blacksmith and ninja have a liking in combining weapons in which it meets the creator's satisfaction."

She moved a book which contained the map of the ninja world and pointed at the village she was talking about, then another book went on top of it. She picked up the third and forth one she brought and placed it in front of them to read. "These two books state that there have been rumors and a couple of legends coming from this village and the Iron village about a specific group which utilises that weapon and more. I think this is the group that attacked Aiko's village." Tsukiko paused waiting for the three to finish reading the mark areas on the pages in front of them.

"So this means the group of missing-nin come from there. Wow, Tsuki-chan! You really do surprise me sometimes." Naruto smiled while Sasuke just nodded and looked of into a distance for a moment. "It will take us roughly 2 days at sea. That is the only way to get there." He looked back at them. Naruto and Tsukiko nodded. "Aiko, you have to go to the Frost Village and stay with your parents from here then. It's going to be dangerous now."

Aiko nodded understanding what he meant. "Alright, but make sure you guys visit after stopping the missing-nin." Tsukiko and Naruto smiled nodding. "Of course! We promise!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto.**

It has been almost 2 days since team 7 left to the Hidden Iron Village. The sunrise broke through the horizen. Naruto and Sasuke were the first up. They left Tsukiko alone so she could sleep some more. Walking out to the deck, Sasuke looked around to see if there was any other ships out at sea also. Naruto was getting breakfast ready since it was his turn.

"We're lucky once again. I don't see any ships. Though keep an eye out for surprise attacks." Sasuke said walking over to Naruto. He helped set up the table. When everything was ready, Tsukiko had finally woken up.

She walked over to the table and sat down rubbing her eyes a bit and yawned. "Morning guys." Naruto sat down next to her and smiled one of those goofy smiles. "Morning Tsuki-chan! Hope you slept well last night." Sasuke gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. "Morning to you grumpy pants." Tsukiko mumbled slightly and smiled at Naruto. "Yeah I did."

They all ate in silence for quite a while. After they ate, Naruto cleaned up the area living Sasuke and Tsukiko alone. More awkward silence followed before Sasuke left to do whatever it was he normally did. Tsukiko sighed and walked over to the rail resting her arms on the edge and looked out at the sea. _Well that was really awkward. _

Staring out with a slight distracted look, something it the shop making it rock side to side. Tsukiko held onto the edge looking around alarmed. "What was that?" Naruto yelled out from one area of the ship. "There's no ship around!"

Sasuke looked over at Tsukiko from the other side of the deck when he appeared after the hit. She knew what he must of been thinking. "It's a summoning in the water that means Naruto!" She responded back to him for Sasuke. "What? But how?" Naruto rushed over to them looking confused. "The only possibility is that there is a ninja from the hidden Mist Village or somewhere in the Water Country. The Iron village is not that far off from them even though the Mist Village is surrounded by water." Tsukiko said and looked around.

"The only way to know is to go under water and check." Sasuke noted. They all nodded leaving most of their weapons on the ship and only brought with them kunai. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in first then Tsukiko went after them all holding their breath.

Sasuke went deeper down while Naruto checked the other side of the ship. Tsukiko went to check near the back. Nothing was really lurking around the ship. All there was around the ship or deeper in the water was just small fish. Tsukiko swam back up breaking through the water line catching her breath. Naruto popped up next to her catching his breath also. "Well that was really weird." Naruto said and Tsukiko nodded before noticing Sasuke didn't come up yet. "I'll be right back."

She held her breath and went back under water looking for Sasuke. Swimming around for a bit, there was an outline of a body. Getting closer the body got clear as it was Sasuke who was drowing into the water. He must of passed out from the pressure. Tsukiko hurried her best moving through the water and grabbed Sasuke's arm bring him close. Then she wrapped his arms around her neck slightly loose and started swimming up.

Naruto came down also once again after getting worried. He found the two and helped bring Sasuke back on the ship. It took a couple of minutes before all the water was drained from Sasuke's lungs from all the pumping of his chest. Tsukiko sighed in relief before she channeled some heat into Sasuke's body to bring his temperature up back to normal.

Sasuke stared at the sky letting Tsukiko heal him. Silence just sat there between them. Naruto took Sasuke inside the deck while Tsukiko just stayed out and stared at the sea once again. Hours later they were close to land finally. The three got everything ready just as they got closer and finally got off.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Notice: Sorry it's been awhile, but I finally got a chance to upload this chapter. Yes I know it's short. There is a reason though.**

Later on a fight had gone on between Sasuke and Naruto with the attackers they finally found. Tsukiko had been caught off guard and was kidnapped by a couple of the missing-nin. Now Sasuke and Naruto are searching for the group and Tsukiko.

"How the hell did we not notice them take Tsukiko? We don't even know where they are now." Naruto said frustrated.

"I'm surprised also. I wonder if she was slightly off guard. Normally she isn't like on missions." Sasuke noted as he jumped off a branch to another.

The late afternoon was slowly turning into the evening. The sun was setting for sure in the west. It was time to stop for the night. Most of their chakra was drained from the fight earlier. Camp was set up and a fire was made. Sasuke laid back on a truck of a tree as Naruto poked some wood of the fire.

"I hope Tsuki-chan is alright." Naruto said smugly, but of course he was worried. Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

Somewhere in a dark room underground...

Tsukiko was slowly gaining conscience in a room that she was locked in. She opened her eyes sleepily looking around her surroundings. It was still to dark with no lights inside what so ever. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness Tsukiko could make out some objects that where in the small room.

From what it looked like there could be a bed near a wall on her left side. On the right was the outline of the door to the room. Trying to move, pain was all she could feel everywhere in her body. She laid there on the ground leaning against the wall. At least the guys who kidnapped her didn't tie her up. Or from she remember.

A click sound came from the door. It creacked as someone pushed it open letting some light inside. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes trying to get use to the lighting now. "Oh so you're finally awake huh?" The figure walking up to her gave an evil chuckle. That kind of chuckle was very fimilar to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto.**

Two men had dragged Tsukiko to an open area that was still underground. They chained her onto a post in front of a black substance that was slightly bubbling in the wall. The pupils in her eyes were faded only leaving the red color of the iris showing. Her eyes were staring a few feet away on the ground.

The same evil chuckled rang in the area. A shadowed figure walked out of dark shaded part with arms crossed over the chest. Another one appeared next to the first figure. Yet this one resembled so much like Sasuke. "Still the same like always. I thought I taught you better then this Tsukiko. Then again, the outcome is always different."

Tsukiko lifted her head slightly looking up to see the figure. It was a man who appeared to be in his late 30s possibly early 40s. Short messy light brown hair with white strands here and there. His eyes were almost cat like. Kinda like when Naruto was taken over by Kyuubi. Instead with dark blue eyes. A scar went over the right eye. His outfit didn't resemble one of a crazy mad scientist. It consisted of dark brown baggy pants, a grey long sleeve shirt, black boots and an open vest made of leather.

"Who..are..you?" She managed to choke out slightly with a raspy voice.

"Aww. You don't remember do you? The person who saved you when you were just a child? Or should I say, the one who placed the demon within you. Now that I remember, those memories were erased after the process was completed. Letting you rampage killing your family, friends and the small village you lived in. If only those damn Konoha ninja didn't stop you and take you to their village." Anger was building up by the sound of his voice before he calmed himself once again.

"Lies!" Tsukiko spat out looking down at the ground. "All of that is just plain lies!" She yelled out and panted a bit catching her breath slightly.

The man shook his head and walked up to the red haired girl who was chained. He slapped her hard leaving a dark red mark on her cheek. "Don't you dare yell! Do you hear me?" No response came from her. Her bangs covered her most of her face but mainly her eyes.

He raised his hand once again ready to slap her once again. "Do you hear me?" He asked once again sternly. A slight nod was shown by her. "Good. Now you will stay there like a good little girl you are." After that he left with his men. Tsukiko was left there all alone now.

She was able to hold the tears in for a bit longer until she was sure they were gone. Not long after, water was streaming down her cheeks. Her right cheek stung from the pain of the slap. Why? Why out of all people he was the one who caused damage to Aiko's village?

From that slap she was able to remember who that man was. The one she hated the most for giving her such a terrible life. Satoshi Yoshihiro.

_-Flashback-_

Tsukiko was roughtly 4 almost 5 years old. Her parents were out on a mission during at the moment. She was staying over at a friend's house that her parents knew well since their childhood.

One day, Tsukiko was outside playing with some of her friends in the forest near her home village. They were playing hid and seek. She was hidding in a spot she found that none of her friends knew yet. It was the best spot.

Something was off though. It was getting late and she hadn't been found yet. She peeked out to see if any of her friends were near by. Nope, she couldn't hear their voices either. This worried a bit so she decided to go look for them.

"Natsume-chan! Hikaru-kun! Rika-chan! Where are you guys? Hana-chan! Kurugie-kun!" She called out. It was slowly getting dark and Tsukiko didn't notice that she was deeper in the forest. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play in the forest. All she could think of now was to find a spot to stay and wait until the morning. There was a tree with a small hole at the bottom of the truck. She crawled inside and curled up into a ball closing her eyes.

The next morning, it was cloudy and rainging lightly. Crawling out from the small hole, Tsukiko went to continue her search for her friends before it began to pour out. Deeper and deeper she went, still no sign of anyone. Soon enough she came across a small cabin in a small opening. Her head tilted to the side slightly unsure if she should go see if anyone was there.

A small snap of a twig scared her making jump a bit and quickly hid behind a tree. That same man, Satoshi was walking towards the cabin. He was younger looking then and with no scar. Tsukiko did her best to stay hidden. Yet Satoshi must of noticed her because he was looking towards her direction with a small gentle smile.

"I know you are there sweetheart. It's alright I won't hurt you at all." Satoshi said calmly gesturing a hand out for Tsukiko to take if she revealed herself.

She stood there for a moment debating if she should do it. Slowing walking away from the tree she hid behind, she walked up to the strange man placing a hand of her's onto his palm gently.

"You must be lost, here you can stay with me for a while. It will rain harder later on so it is best to wait for now." He said with a slightly bigger smile before he lead Tsukiko to the cabin.

They talked and ate some berries as hours passed. It was definitly raining hard by the time it was night once again. Tsukiko looked out the window with a big feeling that her parents were worried about her. Maybe they would come searching for her tomorrow. Thinking about her parents, she slowly fell asleep on the couch.

That night, Satoshi had still been up. With an evil grin, he crept up behind the sleeping girl picking her up carefully to not wake her up. He opened a secret door before walking downstairs to a labratory he had created for experiments. His latest theory was to see if this girl would be able to handle a demon he was able to summon from Hell.

Hours passed as Satoshi was finally able to calm the demon down before sealing it in Tsukiko. As the process went, Tsukiko woke up feeling a strange kind of pain. She witnessed what was happening as the pain got worse and started screaming. Satoshi didn't care as he laughed evilly.

When it came time, the demon finally was fully sealed and left Tsukiko there crying before she felt the demon taking over her body. Her eyes changed to a dark red color resembling blood, her hair grew longer changing to the same color as her eyes. Her ears pointed slightly, claws growing and fangs coming out. She fully transformed when demon wings grew.

An evil laugh echoed in the lab before bursting out of the room. The place start collapsing, everything was destroyed or terribly damaged. One of the demon's wings deeply scrathed Satoshi's right eye which caused the scar.

The demon flew over to Tsukiko's village setting fire everywhere. Only it was not normal red fire. It was the blue fire Tsukiko can use. Which means this demon could be Satan. Yet everyone knows it's not possible to capture this powerful king demon. So the only other possible theory people came up with is that, the demon sealed in Tsukiko is the spawn of Satan.

By the time the kunochi of Konoha arrived, all the villagers were killed. The demon just continued to burn down the village into ashes. A long fight happened before the sealing team was able to seal the demon back in the body of the little girl. When she returned to normal, she fell from the sky crashing into a burnt down home.

One of the ninja went to pick her up before returning back to Konoha. Tsukiko was beat up and tired. She laid unconscience in the arms of someone she didn't know. Arrving back at the village, medical-nin healed her up before handing her over to Anko along with another group of ninja to erase those memories of her past up until now. When she woke up, Anko came up with a different past to tell Tsukiko and told her that story instead.

_-End of flashback-_

Tsukiko slowly let the drowsiness take over and slowly fell into a dreamless slumber. The black substance slowly started to take Tsukiko in after a few moments.

_Sasuke...Naruto...help me..._That was her last thought before going unconscience once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto.**

It had been two days since Naruto and Sasuke were looking for Tsukiko. There had been sign of her or any of the missing-nin. The two boys had split up to see if they could cover more ground and hope for any clues. Sasuke activated his three tomoe sharingan.

Jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke just got this weird feeling all of a sudden. He looked around before catching a glimpse of Tsukiko's chakra signature. _Tsukiko..._He thought and quickly went to get Naruto.

"Naruto I found a small trail of where Tsukiko could be." Sasuke said as he landed next to Naruto who was sitting on the ground. He perked up when hearing the news. "Really? Let's get going then! I'm starting to get really worried about her." Naruto jumped up to his feet and jumped into the tree with Sasuke following him.

Travelling for a fair amount of time, the two male ninja arrived at a strange looking cave. "Her presence is in there. I can feel it strongly from this point on." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah I can feel it too. I hope she's alright."

They entered inside the cave to find themselves in a couple of tunnels before being fully underground. It was pretty strange to have a secret base here. Continuing on following the chakra signature, they end up in the big room where they found Tsukiko. Only she had been slightly sucked into the black substance that grew out and started to cover her.

Most of her arms have been covered along with her body and her legs were fully ingulfed. Her head leaned forward bending down. Though you could see through her bangs that her eyes were closed.

Naruto's first instict caught up to him and ran over to Tsukiko's immoblizied body. "Tsuki-chan! Can you here me? Tsuki-chan!" No response. Not even a movement in response of hearing his voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit and walked over to them.

Just has he took his last step taking his stand next to Naruto, a sound of clapping came from a distance. Both their heads jerked in the direction of the sound. At that same moment, ninja and henchmen appeared in the area. A large number of them. From behind the crowd a man walked between a few of the henchmen and stood out.

"I see you must be the rescuers of Tsukiko here. Well I have to say you are kind of late. That black stuff you see there is going to change and take Tsukiko's life along with the demon I placed in her." Satoshi gave a slight evil grin as he chuckled.

"You bastard! Why would you do this to her!" Naruto yelled at him as he balled his hands into fists.

Satoshi tilted his head. "She was the perfect vessel I needed. A combination of Uzumaki blood and very unique clan from the Demon Country, which she is the last member of now. But of course she never knew this herself."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen looking over at Tsukiko for a brief moment before looking back at Satoshi. "U-Uzumaki? That can't be!" Naruto said now confused. But he couldn't blame _her_ though. She never knew in the first place.

Another chuckle came from him again. "I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking. The red hair proves it a lot. It's a known fact in the Uzumaki clan that the women have a certain shade of red hair."

Naruto shook his head and did his hand seals before calling out. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" His signature jutsu. Many clones were made and start attacking the ninja and henchmen that were in the area.

The real Naruto went to attack Satoshi. Sasuke took this to advantage and tried to find a way to free Tsukiko. He digged his figures into the substance seeing if it would come off that way. It started to cover his fingures instead. He quickly pulled them out.

"It's...impossible..." A faint voice said. A female one at that. Sasuke looked down at Tsukiko. Her head had moved slightly. Hang in there Tsukiko. He thought and went to help Naruto quickly and make out a plan to get this guy to tell them how to get this black stuff off of her.

"He...too...too...strong." She mumbled again.

It was a bloody battle. No matter how many of this guy's back ups died, more just came in. Satoshi had disappeared leaving Naruto and Sasuke to deal with the rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto.**

Finally fending off every single one of the ninja and henchmen, Sasuke and Naruto stood there panting heavily. There was still no sign of Satoshi though. The two boys looked at each other and nodded knowing what they were thinking without saying anything.

They hurried over to Tsukiko. "How are we going to get her out of there?" Naruto asked unsure of what to do.

Sasuke shrugged as he scanned around hoping there was something they could use. "We can't touch it with getting sucked in ourselves. There has to be a way to get her out without touching this stuff." He explained to Naruto.

A small movement came from Tsukiko. Her eyes fidged a bit and opened half way. Only the color of the eyes were seen. Naruto looked at him and stood in front of her. He bent down slightly looking at her face.

"Tsuki-chan! Are you alright?" He asked. His blue eyes showed signs of worry.

Her eyes moved to see his face. "Na..ruto? I can't feel...anything. My body went numb." She told him slowly breathing a bit heavily. Her chakra was being sucked out along with the demon's energy.

Sasuke looked at her. "That's not good. Her chakra level is getting low." Naruto looked up at him seeing his sharingan activated. "We better hurry then. I don't want to her to die on us." Sasuke shook his head. "We won't let that happen."

"I won't let you do that gentlemen." Satoshi said finally appearing behind them with his arms crossed over his shoulder. They turned around looking at him.

Satoshi was holding two long sai, one in each hand. "You two don't know how much I need her in order to complete my plan. So I guess I just have to get rid of you guys." He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind them pushing them away from Tsukiko.

If only she could help them, she couldn't reach out and grab Satoshi before of the stupid stuff sucking away her chakra and the demon's energy. Things slightly got worse as her vision slowly started blacking out. She closed them tightly not wanting to make it worse. Along with keeping her eyes closed, she made sure her breathing was normal. Tsunade had taught her that if she kept her breathing at a normal pace, the chakra wouldn't be used as quickly.

The three men had been fighing for quite a long time. Satoshi looked like nothing had affected him and didn't use much energy. Then Sasuke and Naruto were both panting really hard trying to catch their breath. They had used a lot of chakra, yet they would not give up. Naruto especially, but he wasn't going to rely on Kyuubi's chakra for this fight.

When it came to the right moment, Satoshi caught them off guard and swiftly hit them back then stabed them in the abdomen. "And to think Konoha ninja were suppose to be strong. Pathetic." He looked down at them on the ground and killed them. "Just pathetic."

"Look who's talking old man." A voice came from behind. It sounded female and similiar to Tsukiko's voice. Though it wasn't for sure. This voice sounded slightly different pitched and more tomboyish.

Satoshi turned around in the direction Tsukiko was at. Around her, a slight blue chakra surrounding her. Tsukiko's hair turned blood red. Her eyes opened to reveal blood red glowing eyes. A smirk was showing upon her lips along with a small pointy grin. Her canines had grown sharper.

"Man you really did get old. Huh? Well then again I'm also old. Ha at least I don't age like you damned humans." The voice said once again as it came from Tsukiko's mouth.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her liked she was someone completely different. This wasn't the Tsukiko they knew for so many years. No, it was demon inside of her. She must of taken over the body when she got the chance.

"Watch it Akane." He said past his teeth. He walked up to her with narrowed eyes.

"Ya know this whole time you haven't been getting my energy that well. Even with this element you use." Akane responded back not caring.

Akane moved her shoulders a bit then a dim blue light was seen under the black substance. She quickly moved her arms from the substance. A blue flame surround her arms then dimed away. Her arms reached out toward his neck and gripped it tightly bring his face close to her's.

Satoshi gasped for air as he reached out and placed his hands on her arms. "You're a big fool for doing this Satoshi." Akane hissed as her eyes glowed more.

"Tsukiko, come back." Naruto said slowly sitting up while holding his wound.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto.**

Akane looked over at Naruto for a moment then back at Satoshi before throwing him to the side. She swiftly got out and stood on the ground stretching a bit.

"She's unrespondive at the moment. Like the guy next to you said, her chakra levels were extremely low. I had to come out and help her." She told him before turning and walking towards Satoshi.

Her right up lifted up as her nails grew long and sharp like claws. The first thing to do on her list was to kill this guy. She picked him up by the collor with her left hand then dug her right one in his chest. A scram of agony came from Satoshi while the blood dripped down on his clothes and Tsukiko's arm.

When a satisfactory hmm came from her, she threw the body to the side and yawned. Akane looked at the bloody hand she had now and licked some of the blood off. "Bleh, even his blood is terrible. What a waste."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto both stood up holding onto each other's weight.

She turned around facing them with one hand on her hip. "I'm Akane, Satan's one and only child. Well maybe as you two know, the demon stuck in your friend." She gave a slight shrug. "Nothing really big. Oh by the way, I think back up is coming. I feel the presence of a group of people coming. So I'm gonna go back and let Tsukiko have her body back."

Akane gave a piece sign before Tsukiko was given her body back. She looked like her normal self again, but she fell to the floor laying there uncounscience.

It appeared that Akane was right about people coming. It was Kakashi along with some other ninja from Konoha. Two medical-nin that came along went to deal with Sasuke and Naruto's wounds. Kakashi walked over to Tsukiko and bent down.

He looked at her for a moment before noticing her right hand. There was dry blood covering all of it. He knew what that meant. Sighing, Kakashi carefully picked her up and placed her on his back.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with curious looks. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. I can't do all of it though." He looked at Tsukiko over his shoulder. "We should wait until she wakes up. That could take months though."

"Months! Why months Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, after we had stopped the demon and sealed it back in Tsukiko, she hadn't been able to wake up for 8 months." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Two stunned looks appeared on his two students faces.

Back at Konoha...

Naruto was pacing around in the hall waiting patiently to see how long Tsukiko wouldn't able to wake up for. Sasuke just leaned on the opposite wall from her room's door which was closed. "Calm down you idiot. Things won't magically just get better if you irritate people with all that pacing." He said crossing his arms.

Naruto stopped and sighed. Sasuke was right. No matter what Naruto did to keep his mind off of his teammate and possible relative, things won't just be good like that. "Sorry..." Mumbled the blonde and sat on the ground next to Sasuke staring at the ground.

After awhile of waiting in the hall, the door opened to reveal Kakashi standing there. Past him, Tsunade, Shizune and a couple of medical were still talking in low whispers. "You two may come in now to see her if you like." The two jumped up and walked in trying to act calm.

They stood on the empty side of Tsukiko's bed. Tsukiko laid there sleeping soundly. An IV was hooked up to her right arm. All of the wounds were patched up or healed thanks to the medical-nin.

"She is all fine boys. Her wounds will be all healed in a matter of days. Her mental state..."Tsuande paused for a moment trying to think of a way to put in as good news. "Well, it's better then when she was first in this state. All of the erased memories have come back from what it seems."

"But how long will she be like this Granny?" Naruto egarly asked looking up at her.

"Around 5 months this time. The demon was given the chance to use Tsukiko's body for awhile in order to escape mostly. Not like Tsukiko gave her much choice anyways."

Sasuke continued to look at her. "I heard that she is a mix of Uzumaki blood and a clan from the Demon country. Is that true? Does that mean she is related to this idiot." Sasuke asked looking at Tsunade now also.

Tsunade looked calm even though she was surprised to hear that question from Sasuke. A small pause fell upon the group. The medical-nin decided to leave not wanting to be involved in the conversation.

"Yes it is true about the mix part. I took some blood tests after she was brought her. She doesn't know this though. But I'm uncertain if she really is related to Naruto." She looked over at Naruto. "Would you mind if I checked Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm pretty curious myself Granny. I want to know."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright come with me. I need to get a blood sample from you. Sizune, take another blood sample from Tsukiko and bring it to the observation room."

Sizune nodded as she walked over to a drawer which contained some needles. Tsunade and Naruto left the room to go get some of his blood. Sizune walked over to Tsukiko, gently picking up her left arm as she placed in the needle in the vein. Blood was drawn to a reasonable amount needed and the needle was taking out. She cleansed the spot well before leaving the room also.

Kakashi leaned against the wall near the door as he looked at Sasuke. He could tell he was worried. He placed his hands in his pockets of the navy blue pants and gazed out the window. "You really do care for her, don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with slight confused along with a glare. "Of course I would, she is a teammate and a good friend." It was hard to analzye a person such as Kakashi. There was no signs of anything to find that was off or given away something a ninja would look for and need.

"I know that." Kakashi gave a light chuckle. "But I have a feeling you know what I really meant." His visible eye moved from the window to Sasuke.

He was sitting thinking on what Kakashi meant. It didn't take long before he was really glaring at his teacher now. It was almost like daggers were shooting out of his eyes and went straight towards Kakashi. "You think I like her that way?"

Kakashi took out his hands and lifted to them either side in a pose that showed he didn't know in a way. "Well it is pretty obvious. You just don't realize it yet yourself." His arms went down as he got off the wall and went towards the door. "Well I have to go. I'll see you later." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Moments passed before Naruto waltz back into the room followed by Tsunade. She held some papers in her hands scanning them with a look of disbelief.

"Guess what teme!? Tsuki-chan is related to me after all!" Naruto had a big goofy smile plastered on his face. That kind of smile that Sasuke hated to see the most.

"A close relative on his mother side of course. I'm just not sure who exactly her mother is." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Now that you guys know, I need to head back to the office. There's a lot of unfinished business that needs to be attended." With that she turned and left the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well that explains why you guys have many things in common." Naruto laughed a bit nodding.

"We should get going. More training needs to be done! Plus it will help pass time until Tsuki-chan wakes up right?" Naruto stated glancing at her one more time.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright let's go." He looked at Tsukiko once more. "See you later Tsukiko."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto**

5 months have pasted pretty quickly. It was only a couple into spring. Not only that but it was almost Tsukiko's birthday in a few days. Kakashi had been checking up on her everyday to see if she has woken up. So far it was a no. Naruto and Sasuke were gone a mission for a week. Today they were suppose to return from it if everything went on schedule.

Tsukiko was laying in the hospital bed still asleep. The IV was removed yesterday as an order of Tsunade. Her prediction was that Tsukiko would wake up soon so there was no need for it anymore. Her hair had grown longer during the past 5 months. It was almost to her waist line.

An hour passes by as the sun shined on her face as it made it look more alive. Her hair was bright with life as the light beams bounced off the red color. There was sudden movement. Her eye lips twitched slightly from the rays. It could be that today she will finally wake up! Another small movement came once again but this time with her hands.

Her whole body slowly started moving after that. She turned to the side as to where her back faced the window and the cover pulled over her head. "5 more minutes stupid sun." A small mumble came. A nurse heard the movement and watched to see that she was back.

A loud sigh came from Tsukiko as she pulled the covers from her head and sat up. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes letting them adjust to the lighting.

"I guess you just had to wake me up huh?" She glared out the window with a grumpy look. Then she paused. "What the hell?"

Tsukiko got up from bed and walked to the window. She was back in Konoha. Cherry blossoms were scattered everywhere in the village. Rushing out the hospital room, she ran up to the front desk.

"What month is it Mizuki-chan?" Tsukiko asked her friend that worked here with her.

"April Tsukiko-san. Welcome back by the way. You gave many people a scare." Mizuki replied and gave a gentle smile.

Tsukiko did a facepalm. She knew it, she was asleep once again. At least not so long this time. She looked up at the girl and smiled back. "Thank you Mizuki-chan! I'll see you and the others later then. I have a lot of catching up to do!" Tsukiko quickly left the hospital and headed towards her apartment.

Many people greeted her along the way when they say her bright face. Finally at the apartment, she took the key from her hiding spot and placed it the lock of the knob. A swift turn, a click sound was made and the red haired girl walked into her place. Closing the door behind her, Tsukiko took a deep breath in and gave a big smile as she looked around.

"I'm home!" She said cheerfully with a slightly laughed before going to her room to grab her village clothing. She went to the bathroom and got washed up. Changing into her clothes she sighed as she looked in the mirror.

Her village clothes consisted of a grey skirt that was mid-thigh, fish net leggings that went to her knees, a short sleeve red shirt and short black sandals. Tsukiko brushed her long hair getting all the tangals out. "Stupid long hair." She kept it down and noticed that it did quite suit her well. She turned to the side a bit with a slight nod before heading out once again.

First thing on the agenda, go see Lady Tsunade. Next, get ramen. She was so hunger it was not funny. If Naruto was around, they could go together and have a contest. This time she would win for sure with this empty of a stomach.

Walking in the halls of the tower, Tsukiko came upon the two big doors that would open to reveal the Hokage sitting in there. She knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for Tsunade to allow her in.

"Enter!" Came a faint response from behind the wooden doors.

Tsukiko opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk doing some paper work. Sizune wasn't here in the room, but mostly likely somewhere else in the tower.

"Come forward." The Hokage said still looking down at some papers.

Tsukiko walked close to the desk as the Hokage looked up at the girl. A surprise expression was clearly shown before a smile was brought out. She placed the brush down and leaned back in the chair.

"It's good to see you Tsukiko." Tsunade said still smiling.

"It's good to see you also Tsunade-sama." She gave a small respectful bow and smiled. "How long was it this time?"

"5 months. Some good improvements. You look much more stable then the first time." Tsunade noted. "I suggest you take it easy for a couple of months. That will give some time to get back into training and be fully prepared to take on missions again. You won't get that many hard shifts at the hospital either."

Tsukiko nodded in understanding. Another knock was made at the door. Tsunade gazed beyond Tsukiko to the door. "Enter!"

The door opened all the way as two males walked inside. They both stopped at a short distance from Tsukiko. More like mortified and unsure of what to say or do. Tsukiko noticed the tension and turned to see who had come in.

A big smile was present on a blonde male who looked some what tired. The other male had wide eyes from what he was seeing. Tsukiko gave a big welcoming smiled to the two before she ran over to them, giving a big bear hug.

"Man still stronge even after just waking up!" Naruto laughed hugging Tsukiko back the same way. "I missed you so much Tsuki-chan! I bet Teme did too, but just won't admit it. Watch he'll say nothing."

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a quick moment before bringing his attention to Tsukiko. "Welcome back." It was obvious he meant it until he got caught in a head lock by Naruto who was laughing.

Tsukiko watched them and laughed at the two idiots. Yet they were her two best friends who she cherished dearly. "Thanks you two."

They both smiled at her before noticing how much she changed when they took a better look at her.

"You really pretty Tsuki-chan! That lenght of hair suits you a lot better!" Naruto complimented with a nod from Sasuke.

A blush crept on her cheeks and looked away. "T-thanks."

"Alright you three, you can catch up after. Naruto, Sasuke what's the report for your mission." Tsunade said slightly annoyed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the Hokage before getting back to normal and gave the report. Tsukiko stood of to the side watching them with a gentle smile. They surely haven't changed much at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Another bow please!" Naruto asked the old man.

"Coming right up," the old man chuckled handing him another bowl.

Tsukiko and Naruto were having one of their annual ramen eating contests. Most of the time Naruto won these contests, but this time it looked like Tsukiko is going to win this one. She was five bowls ahead of Naruto. Sasuke was already done eating his bowl and just watched the two.

"Another...bowl..." Tsukiko muffled while finishing a bite. SHe placed the empty bowl on the second pile of empty bowls.

Naruto's eyes widen at his opponent. He guessed after months of resting and not eating really worked up that big appetite of her's. The sad thing was he was starting to get really full. It must be time to admit defeat. He finished his bowl in one big gulp and leaned back with his hands up. "I'm done! I can't eat anymore."

Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear Naruto give up for once in something that envolved eating his favorite food. Tsukiko finished her last bowl and looked over at Naruto.

"Your not kidding right?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. Dead serious Tsuki-chan. I can't beat you today since you haven't eaten in a long time." Naruto replied with a some-what serious tone.

"First time hearing the sound of defeat from you baka." Sasuke noted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers remembering something. "Hey guys? Did you notice all those festival decorations earlier after leaving Granny's office?"

Well it was spring after all. Normally Konoha would hold an annual spring festival which ironically enough was also another special day. Outside in the streets, there were people already wearing yukatas and going around to see things.

"Because today is the festival, remember? I kept reminding you because what else is today?" Sasuke sighed at Naruto's thick-headedness. Tsukiko was lost at first. Perhaps she would find out later.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head making a weird face.

The sun was setting finally which let the lanterns glow beautifully in different colors which illuminated the village streets. Speaking of which, the streets were buzing lively. Each year, this festival seemed to feel very magical. Ninjas and villagers from other villages came to visit this magnificant event.

Then there was a flying person going through the air before hitting a tree. "Naruto you idiot!" Tsukiko yelled.

Earlier the girls were at the hot springs relaxing a bit in celebration of Tsukiko's birthday. There was a noise in the change room and something dropped. It made them suspious of what was going on. So checking out the change room, a shadow was cast near the entrance. A male outline from what it looked like. Turns out it was Naruto standing outside the entrance talking to Lee. The girls misunderstood the situation and Tsukiko punched the life out of Naruto sending him flying.

"I didn't do anything Tsuki-chan! Why did you have to punch me?" Naruto said coming back to the group while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you being suspious being near the entrance of the girls change room Naruto." Tsukiko huffed crossing her arms.

"Anyways guys, let's have some fun. It is the Tsukiko's birthday today after all." Ino said changing the subject. She had a big smile on her face. "Let's go find a place to sit so we can give our presents."

Tsukiko smiled at the suggestion and nodded. Even though she said she didn't need presents, they all would go this far to do this for her. They were definitly her closest and greatest friends. Though Sasuke wasn't with them, which was very odd. He usually was with them especially since he was around Naruto a lot.

Near a store, a bunch of girls were surrounding someone in the middle swooning and giggling. Naruto snickered as he pushed his way through and grabbed the person in the middle. "Man Sasuke, those girls kept you hostage this whole time." Sasuke mumbled a few things under his breath and looked over at the group.

Later on everyone gathered around in a nice tree area which had benches. Laterns were hanging above them to light the area. Tsukiko was going through each present. Some were group presents and some were individual. It was a great evening before they started going into smaller groups.

Tsukiko had brought her things back home and went to a nice area to watch the fireworks that were going to happen. Sasuke walked up next to her with his arms crossed. "Enjoying today so far?"

"Yeah. It was a really good day so far." She said smiling as she looked at him.

Sasuke took out a small box from his sleeve and handed over to her. She was surprised that he had gotten something for her. Opening the box, she found a very beautiful necklace sitting on something soft. The pendant was a cherry blossom.

"Sasuke...Why? What is with this?" Tsukiko asked as she looked at Sasuke in the eyes. This was the first time that he was some what squirming from her gaze. If you looked very closely, a small light blush was present on his cheeks. Though she didn't notice at all. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well I thought I would get you that since there is always cherry blossoms on your birthday."

She stood there for a bit then smile and gave a small, light laugh. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Could you help me put it on?" He nodded and helped put it on.

Tsukiko held her hair to the side as Sasuke attached the necklace once it was around her neck. Next thing they knew, the fireworks were going off in the sky. Today was definitly a good birthday.

When the fireworks were finished, the villagers were starting to head home slowly. Tsukiko was already at home after being walked back with Sasuke. She changed into some shorts and a t-shirt after a long shower. She sat on her bed and looked out the window.

Something did not seem right. Tsukiko got up walking over to the window and took a better look. There was some smoke drifting up to the sky. Another line of smoke started floating up in a different spot. Fire bursted into flame as people started screaming. "What the hell? I have to go help them." Tsukiko grabbed her weapon pouch strapping it to her leg as she ran out slipping on some blue sandals and heading to the area.


End file.
